Entre Nosotros
by Sin Palabras
Summary: Te amo, pero lamento el no poder evitar hacerte daño, y solo por eso... me odiaré por siempre.


**_Entre nosotros_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Miro el cielo por la ventana, está roto y gris, al igual que mi corazón.

Aparto el brazo que rodea mi cintura y a tientas busco en la oscuridad la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Quiero irme, rápido, antes de que él despierte.

Camino, paso a paso, mientras siento algo resbala por entre mis piernas. "Me odio" me repito innumerables veces. Suspiro, un sonido suave rompe el silencio y me sobresalta. Busco su origen, mis pantalones, los cojo y reviso en el bolsillo trasero. Mi mano tiembla, el celular tiembla. Vuelvo a respirar tranquilo, miro la pantalla. Un mensaje nuevo.

"_¿A qué hora estarás en casa? Hoy estuve libre antes de tiempo, así que decidí a prepararte la cena, ¡Espero que te guste! _

_No tardes mucho, te extraño._

_Alfred"_

Unas irremediables ganas de vomitar me asaltan de repente. Siento asco, asco de mi mismo.

Dejo la ropa a un lado y corro hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación. Abro la perilla de la ducha y sin importarme la temperatura del agua dejo que esta recorra mi cuerpo, lavando las huellas de mi pecado. Refriego, refriego tan fuerte que siento el dolor agudo propio de una herida, mi piel está erosionada, pequeñas gotas de sangre salen de mi piel y se mezclan con el agua en el piso del baño. "Una herida más" pienso, pero no me importa. Mi cuerpo entero está lleno de ellas.

El tiempo pasa, los minutos resbalan por entre mis dedos, como el agua. No sé cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí, quizás media hora, quizás una hora, quizás toda mi vida. No lo sé, pero no importa que tanto me haya lastimado, que tanta agua haya lavado mi cuerpo, me siento sucio, inmundo, impuro, por fuera… y por dentro. Cierro la perilla y salgo del cuarto, ha sido suficiente.

En la habitación, a mi lado, la cama y el cuerpo sobre esta reposan en el mismo lugar en el que los dejé. Tiemblo, no me atrevo a mirarle, solo me apresuro a vestirme y cojo mi maleta a un lado de la puerta. Tomo la perilla de la puerta, quiero girarla, pero un ruido sordo corta el silencio. Palidezco y volteo temeroso de enfrentarme a la mirada acusadora que me perfora la espalda.

Mis ojos verdes se encuentran con otros azules. Por un momento, el mundo se detiene a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Te vas?

Asiento y abro la puerta dispuesto a marcharme de esta habitación, que espero, nunca volver a entrar.

Quise despedirme, pero soy un maldito cobarde, y como de costumbre, no me atrevo. Camino fuera de la habitación, por los corredores de hotel hasta el ascensor y después de unos minutos llego al primer piso. Un portero me espera fuera, en la puerta.

- Que tenga buenas noches señor.

Me dice cordialmente, pero en sus ojos veo que él sabe lo que hice, y me reprocha.

Mis ojos pican, me apresuro a alejarme, sin mirar más a nadie. No quiero ver sus miradas llenas de reproche.

_EL cielo está roto y gris, al igual que mi corazón._

Llego a nuestra casa y miro el reloj de pulsera, este marca las 6.45 pm. Camino los pocos pasos que me quedan para llegar a la puerta y cojo la perilla. Mi mano tiembla, suda.

"No quiero", pienso, no quiero entrar y verme reflejado en los ojos que tanto amo. No quiero verme sucio y traicionero, tal como lo soy.

La perilla gira al otro lado de la puerta, me asusto y retrocedo unos pasos. La puerta se abre y la persona en frente mío me mira sorprendida, pero luego su mirada cambia a los acostumbrados ojos enamorados.

Y allí estoy yo, reflejado en esos ojos color cielo. Unas irremediables ganas de vomitar me asaltan de repente. Quiero llorar, gritar, y que mi corazón se detenga para morir allí mismo.

- Llegaste temprano Iggy, estaba punto de ir a buscarte.

Alfred sonríe enamorado, pero esa sonrisa se rompe al momento en el que una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

- ¿Arthur?

Niego con la cabeza y le dirijo una sonrisa rota. Me tiro en sus brazos y oculto mi cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, más lágrimas acompañan a la primera.

Afuera, el cielo terminó de romperse y lloró, compartiendo mi dolor.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Ya te eh dicho que estoy bien, tonto.

Sonrío por primera vez en muchas horas.

"Aquí", pienso, "aquí entre sus brazos es en donde siempre debí de estar". Y mi sonrisa se intensifica.

Pero lamentablemente, por más que rogué al cielo que este momento durara para siempre, no quiso que así sea. Un tenue sonido en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón nos interrumpió.

Saco el aparato y miro absorto la pantalla. Un mensaje nuevo.

- Alfred, te amo.

- Yo también te amo – Escucho que me dice.

Le doy un beso en los labios y subo las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación compartida.

"_¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?"_

Mi corazón vuelve a angustiarse cuando termino de leer el mensaje.

"Nunca" es lo que quería decir, pero mis temblorosos dedos decidieron sabotear mi felicidad una vez más.

"_Mañana, en el hotel de siempre"_

Envió el mensaje y me tiro en la cama. Más lágrimas recorren mis mejillas.

- Alfred te amo.

Susurro.

Le amo, le amo tanto que no puedo evitar sentirme la peor persona del mundo cada vez que le hago daño, pero sin embargo, no puedo parar de hacerlo. Y es por esta razón que me odio y me odiaré el resto de mi vida

Alfred está afuera, golpeando desesperadamente la puerta trancada, quiere entrar, seguramente está preocupado, pero mis lágrimas se secaron y poco a poco voy quedándome dormido.

Algún día todo terminará, lo sé, y me quedaré solo. Tal como siempre debí de estar.

_El cielo dejó de llorar, pero aún estaba roto, al igual que mi corazón._

* * *

Hola! gracias por leer.

Es la primera que escribo de esta pareja, así que espero que les haya gustado y que las personalidades de los personajes hayan sido correctas. Esta historia es de tres, pero esencialmente es USAxUk, la tercera persona se los dejo a su imaginación *risas*

Nos leemos!


End file.
